


Day2.外出購物

by ruby0204



Series: 日常 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby0204/pseuds/ruby0204
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Atsumu, 佐久早聖臣/宮侑
Series: 日常 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133636
Kudos: 11





	Day2.外出購物

「牛肉、豆腐、牛奶……廚房紙巾還有嗎小臣？」

宮侑一邊在手機上輸入要購買的物品，一邊回想家裡還缺什麼，他記得廚房紙巾已經不多了。

「還剩兩卷，等等得買些回來。」

佐久早的聲音從廚房飄出來，宮侑將廚房紙巾也加入購物清單上，然後再次衝著廚房喊。

「小臣，你要跟我去嗎？」

「或者你可以選擇自己步行去超市，把那些東西拎回來。」

從廚房走出來，佐久早戴上了口罩，走到玄關處取下外套與車鑰匙。

「我可不會讓你開我的車，那對別人太危險了。」

「你在這方面真的很混帳欸臣君。」

宮侑嚴重懷疑自己當初到底是看上佐久早哪裡？難不成是看上他總是嘲諷他這一點嗎？

「你明明知道我的開車技術超級棒，但卻打死不認。」

「等下一次日向坐你後座時沒暈車你再跟我說這句話。」

佐久早將深棕色的圍巾拿在手上，宮侑自覺的抬起頭，織物柔軟的包裹著他的脖子，佐久早連打圍巾都打得很漂亮。

「走吧。」

「小臣你喜歡嫩豆腐還是油豆腐啊？我的話是油豆腐哦。」

推著推車，宮侑低頭看著晚餐要用的豆腐，拿起了兩盒豆腐詢問。

「煮油豆腐吧，油豆腐味噌湯。」

佐久早打量著宮侑手裡的豆腐，飛快做出決定。

「誒──小臣你怎麼不回答我的問題。」

聽從佐久早的建議，宮侑將油豆腐放入推車，佐久早雙手插在口袋裡，跟著他一同向前走。

「我不管哪個都能接受，但你不是喜歡油豆腐嗎。」

哪怕戴著口罩，佐久早的聲音還是異常清晰的傳入宮侑耳內，宮侑深深吸了口氣、試圖平復自己驟然加快的心跳，臉上露出得意的笑容。

佐久早瞥了他一眼，他可太熟悉宮侑這種表情了，狐狸尾巴每每在得到甜頭後便高高翹起，分明該是狡猾的動物有時卻意外好懂。

所以是時候得打擊一下狐狸的過份驕傲。

「你這個笑容很蠢。」

「臣君，你別總是像個海膽好嗎？你剛剛不就挺可愛的嘛。」

沒被打擊到反而是誇張的嘆了口氣，宮侑還在原地表演時佐久早直接向前走，完全不想理會對方的表演。

再下去會沒完沒了。

「小臣，你得學會坦然承認你在稱讚我～」

還真是越來越得意了。

佐久早回頭，眼神緊盯宮侑的耳朵，毫不留情地戳穿事實。

「講這話前，先學會聽到時不害羞如何？你的耳朵很紅，侑。」

挑釁，這絕對是挑釁。

宮侑將下半張臉都埋進圍巾裡頭，試圖去遮擋自己的耳朵，圍巾上的味道和佐久早身上的氣味如出一轍，讓他的思緒逐漸平靜。

「所以不否認你在稱讚我嗎？小臣。」

佐久早轉頭看他，被口罩遮擋住大部分的臉龐，露出的眼睛微微瞇起，宮侑確信如果此刻他上前扯掉佐久早的口罩，他一定能看見對方在笑。

「我從沒想否認。」

  
  


小臣真的是，太難對付了。

在交往後，佐久早一反過去那種只會謹慎待在自己安全區遠處觀望的態度，在他們獨處時佐久早的坦率和直接已經讓宮侑多次體會到什麼擁有一個坦誠直率的戀人對心臟會造成過大負荷。

到底是誰喚醒小臣這種性格的啦？明明平常就是個渾身帶刺的海膽，現在變得這麼會說話是不是犯規過頭了？

腦子裡被各式各樣的想法填滿，宮侑意識到不論是交往前還是交往後，佐久早對他來說都絕對是一大難題，每當他以為他攻略成功，結果就會發現還有新關卡等他挑戰的那種。

「啊，小臣你等等，我想買點零食。」

將推車推入零食區，宮侑不用回頭也知道佐久早肯定在他身後，他拿起兩包梅乾放入推車，然後在兩種不同口味的薯片中猶豫。

「小臣你覺得要買哪一個口味？」

眼睛還盯著薯片包裝，但問句是向後方詢問的，佐久早站在他身後，視線在兩包薯片中游移。

「鹽味的。」

「好，那就一包海苔一包酸梅味吧。」

宮侑愉快地下了決定，將兩包薯片丟進推車。

  
  


「東西都買得差不多了，應該沒有什麼……噢，小臣，你檢查過保險套的庫存了嗎？」

宮侑清點著清單上要購買的物品，卻突然想起這個相當重要的問題，直接在五顏六色的產品前停下了腳步。

「可以買一點回去。」

顯然，佐久早沒有檢查，不過礙於他們的用量，他不認為多買一些回去放是壞事，畢竟宮侑突然心血來潮的次數可不算少。

「好的，我們慣用的牌子是哪個來著？」

宮侑開始在架上搜尋，不過過了一會他卻挑了幾個包裝色澤鮮豔──明顯不是他們平常使用的牌子──用那種明顯不懷好意的笑容詢問佐久早。

「小臣你喜歡葡萄還是草莓味的？」

這隻狐狸又來了。

佐久早看著他手裡那幾個套子，太陽穴一陣跳動，他一點也不想使用那些充滿人工香精味的產品。

「這兩個選擇都糟透了，你品味這麼差勁的嗎？」

**「實際上，我也覺得我品味挺差的。」**

宮侑專注看著他，聳了下肩，佐久早輕而易舉地讀出他話中的深意，他想他可能太寵某隻狐狸了，今晚勢必得有人為自己的過分囂張付出代價。

「那你可以考慮將這些全部買回去。」

口罩後的嘴角揚起的弧度要是讓認識佐久早的人看見恐怕都會發自內心感到害怕，可宮侑絲毫沒有察覺，佐久早用詭異的輕柔口吻繼續說著。

「畢竟，到頭來這些也是要用在你身上的。」

最後他們選了檸檬味，而直到走出商場，宮侑都還在調侃這黃綠相間的包裝有多像井闥山的衣服，佐久早沒對此多發表言論，反而沉默地聽了宮侑一路的調侃。

  
  


**「像井闥山的衣服？那你覺得這穿在你身上如何？嗯？」**

佐久早有個不錯的習慣，從前的衣服會被他洗乾淨好好收起來──這同樣包括了他高中時的球衣。

背號十號、黃綠相間的球衣下襬被捲起到胸口，宮侑緊緊攥著深色的床單，黃綠包裝的保險套早已被拆開，檸檬的香氣瀰漫在房間。

「小、小臣……」

他發出幾近破碎的呻吟，腰隨著佐久早的動作晃動著。

他好像，不小心玩脫了。

「覺得自己玩脫了是嗎？」

佐久早的手指滑過他胸膛，從背後靠在他耳旁說話，暗啞的嗓音讓宮侑有種電流四竄的酥麻。

「沒關係，這事對你而言太正常了，你總是如此。」

掐住他的下巴，將他的臉轉向房內的鏡子，佐久早的語氣愉悅得像個惡魔。

**「侑，我們還有很長的時間。」**


End file.
